Yu-Gi-Oh: El ataque de los titanes
by Anthonny Maza
Summary: Después de que Yugi Muto y el faraón Atem tuvieran su duelo final, Yugi es absorbido por la puerta espiritual, transportándolo a un mundo diferente donde la humanidad se resguarda en una ciudad compuesta de 3 murallas de unos seres poderosos llamados "Titanes". Acompaña a Yugi y sus monstruos en una aventura junto al elenco de Attack on titans en una lucha por su supervivencia.


**Yu-Gi-Oh: El ataque de los titanes**

**Prólogo**

Esta historia comienza en el duelo final entre Yugi Muto y el faraón Atem. Específicamente en el desenlace, en donde ambos solo les queda 200 puntos de vida en el duelo. Todos están tensos y la atmósfera está pesada debido al duelo, el cual determinará si el espíritu del faraón podrá finalmente ser libre o seguir junto a Yugi.

—Impresionante Yugi, aunque pude salvar mis puntos de vida de la destrucción, tu mago logró vencer a los míos, ahora tu y yo tenemos 200 puntos de vida, el final se acerca. Este será mi último turno. —Anteriormente el faraón estaba a punto de atacar directamente a Yugi con el "Mago oscuro". Pero antes Yugi utilizó una carta trampa llamada "Círculo mágico", una carta que permite a ambos jugadores invocar de modo especial un monstruo lanzador de conjuros con 2000 puntos de ataque o menos desde la baraja al campo. Yugi invocó al "Mago silencioso" con 1000 puntos de ataque y el faraón a la "Maga oscura" con 2000. Aún así el faraón ataca a Yugi con el "Mago oscuro" pero Yugi vuelve a usar otra carta: "Libro de hechizos", una carta mágica cuyo efecto consta en deshacerse de todas las cartas de la mano y luego robar una carta, y si esta es una mágica, la puede usar en este instante, y esa carta que robó era "Carta de la santidad" una carta mágica que permite a ambos jugadores robar cartas hasta tener 6 en sus manos. Con ello Yugi usa el efecto especial de su "Mago silencioso" el cual consiste en ganar 500 puntos de ataque por cada carta en la mano del adversario, y como el faraón tiene 6, el "Mago silencioso" obtiene 3000 puntos de ataque, y junto a su ataque original da una suma de 4000 puntos de ataque, y el "Mago oscuro" sólo tenía 2800, además al faraón sólo le quedaba 1200 puntos de vida, por lo que perdería el duelo. Sin embargo el faraón utiliza su carta mágica "Unión de magos", una carta mágica que une las fuerzas del "Mago y la Maga oscura" para un ataque de 3000 puntos. Con ello el "Mago silencioso destruye a los 2 magos del faraón y le brinda un daño de 1000 puntos, por lo que ahora sólo le quedaron 200. —Has peleado con valor—Prosigue su diálogo el faraón—Por desgracia, este duelo concluirá con mi victoria. Gracias Yugi, se que hiciste todo lo posible por liberarme. —Yugi luce nervioso ante las palabras de Atem, pero no desiste y continúa. —Activo la carta mágica "Monstruo renacido"—El faraón indica la carta a Yugi para luego utilizarla. —Y con ella, hago renacer a "Slifer, el dragón del cielo" un pequeño tornado se manifiesta al activarse la carta, y del tornado sale el Dios egipcio anterior mencionado, gruñendo al ser invocado.

—Demonios.

—Hizo volver a uno de los dioses egipcios— Comentan impresionados Joey y Tristán al verlo.

—Los puntos de ataque de Slifer los determina el número de cartas en mi mano, y como tengo 5 obtiene 5000 puntos de ataque. —El faraón hace una pausa para pensar. —(Mi espíritu permanecerá en este mundo, creo que no está escrito que Yugi y yo nos separemos)—Mientras el faraón piensa, Yugi hace lo mismo pero con los ojos cerrados y con calma.

—(Si fuera tú faraón, también hubiera invocado a un Dios egipcio, y por eso estaba preparado para este momento)—Al terminar su pensamiento, la carta mágica "Sarcófago dorado" cuyo efecto consta en desterrar una carta y guardarla en el ataúd, y cuando el oponente active una carta igual, puede negar su efecto, se empieza a activar.

—Ah, ¿Qué pasa?—Pregunta el faraón mientras mira la caja dorada descender al campo.

—La carta que oculté en esa caja es la misma que acabas de jugar faraón. —Yugi contesta a su pregunta, y al hacerlo la caja empieza a abrirse lentamente, y al hacerlo, revela la carta que guardó Yugi, la cual es: "Monstruo renacido" —La carta que oculté era "Monstruo renacido". —El faraón se impresiona al ver la carta del ataúd. —Y como la carta mágica que acabas de jugar es la misma que guardé en mi ataúd dorado, el efecto de tu carta se anula, lo que significa que Slifer vuelve al cementerio. —El Dios egipcio Slifer, se empieza a evaporar lentamente hasta que su holograma desaparece.

—Increíble, logró vencer a Slifer por segunda vez.

—De todas las cartas que podía ocultar ¿Cómo supo Yugi cuál elegir?

—¿Qué esperabas? No por nada es el rey de los juegos.

—Seguramente lo planeó desde el principio, creo que después de pasar tanto tiempo con el faraón, Yugi sabía exactamente qué jugaría.—Comentan Mokuba, Joey, Tristán y Tea analizando la jugada.

El faraón, el cual cierra sus ojos para luego sonreír con pena, pero con orgullo, piensa una cosa—(Fue el mejor duelo de mi vida, ha sido un honor Yugi), abre sus ojos para ver a Yugi.

—Hazlo, termino mi turno. —Sin embargo, Yugi no se lo ve muy bien, mira al suelo mientras su cuerpo tiembla, no hace ningún otro movimiento.

—¿Qué está esperando? Lo único que tiene que hacer Yugi es atacar y el duelo termina.

—Es por eso, cuando el duelo acabe el faraón será libre y no lo veremos nunca más. —Hablan Duke y Bakura.

Yugi por su lado empieza a sollozar, debido al conflicto de liberar al faraón o no.

—(Esta bien Yugi, hazlo)—Comunica el faraón a Yugi por medio de la telepatía, con ello, Yugi obtiene el valor necesario para actuar.

—Lo haré ¡"Mago silencioso", ataca a sus puntos de vida directamente!—Ordena Yugi a su monstruo. El "Mago silencioso" se eleva y lanza un disparo de energía azul hacia el faraón, y cuando esta llega a el, provoca un fuerte destello que ilumina toda la cámara.

—A ver ¿Entonces Yugi ganó el duelo?

—Si este ataque es válido, así es—Debaten los amigos de Yugi, mientras esperan a que el destello desaparezca, y cuando lo hizo, nada pasó, el faraón se dejó de cubrir y en un segundo, sus últimos puntos de vida se redujeron a 0, también todos los hologramas proyectados durante el duelo desaparecieron, y Yugi al final se arrodilló mientras lloraba, así que el faraón fue hacia el con una sonrisa.

—Felicidades Yugi, bien hecho—Dice el faraón, pero Yugi sigue llorando, así que Atem se agacha y continúa hablando—Oye, un ganador no se pone de rodillas, esta fue una gran victoria para ti y para mí.

—Me concentré tanto en el duelo… que olvidé… lo que significaría ganarlo… al vencerte te he dejado libre… para siempre…

—No, tú has abierto una puerta para mí, y gracias a tu ayuda mi espíritu al fin podrá descansar, regresaré a donde pertenezco, el azar nos reunió por alguna razón y hemos cumplido con nuestro destino, hemos protegido a la humanidad del retorno de los juegos de las sombras, y ambos crecimos mucho en este trayecto—Mientras habla, el faraón ayuda a Yugi a levantarse, y, además, le entrega su baraja de cartas.

—Te extrañaré —Lo dice mientras guarda la baraja de Atem.

—¿Te das cuenta de que realmente nunca nos separaremos? Toda la bondad que tu me diste, y el valor que yo te di permanecerán en nosotros, y eso siempre nos unirá—Yugi termina de llorar para luego volverse serio, asienta con la cabeza dándole la razón a todo lo que dijo el faraón. De repente, una luz empieza a emitirse en el ojo de piedra grabado en la puerta del mundo espiritual. Con ello, todos se sorprenden.

—Ha llegado la hora—Toma la palabra Ishizu—Faraón, diga su nombre al ojo.

—Soy el hijo del rey Aknamkamon, mi nombre es… Atem—El faraón dice su nombre a la puerta con mucha seriedad, y al hacerlo, la puerta lentamente empieza a abrirse, no se ve nada al otro lado, sólo una muy fuerte luz. El faraón empieza a caminar hacia la puerta.

—¡Faraón!—Gritan Joey, Tristán y Tea que se acercan a Atem, este se detiene para oír lo que tienen que decir.

—No te vayas.

—¿Con que así es como termina esto? ¡Qué bien! ¿Crees que puedes venir a cambiar la vida de todos y luego… largarte? —Todos cubren sus ojos para secarse las lágrimas, incluyendo Yugi que luego toma la palabra.

—Lo que Tristán quiere decir es que no queremos que te vayas.

—Exacto. Faraón, sé que al cruzar esa puerta tu espíritu finalmente será libre, y que eso es lo mejor ¡Pero no se me hace justo! Siento que apenas estábamos conociéndonos; de hecho, apenas comenzaba a conocerte a ti mismo. Y ahora, te alejas de nosotros. Sé que deberíamos alegrarnos por ti pero es difícil hacerlo cuando pierdes a tu mejor amigo y no logras entender por qué tiene que ser así.—Tea finaliza su discurso para luego sollozar.

—Creo que hay cosas he no lograremos entender… —Interviene Joey—Sólo mírame, la mitad de mi vida no he entendido qué me ha pasado, pero sé que es difícil abandonar a los amigos de verdad, y que serán imposibles de olvidar… y aunque su estancia no fue tan larga como quisiéramos, somos afortunados de haberlo conocido…

—(Gracias Joey)—Agradece en sus pensamientos el faraón.

—(Adiós Atem, y buena suerte)—Despide Tea mientras ve al faraón continuar hacia la puerta.

—Oye faraón—Dice Joey antes de que Atem cruce la puerta—Lamento darte una mala noticia, pero no vas a ningún lado, porque todo lo que nos has dado se queda en nuestro corazón—El faraón voltea a ver a todos con una sonrisa.

—Claro.

—Como siempre decimos, es tu turno—Da su última palabra Yugi. Atem levanta su pulgar de su mano derecha a todos mientras camina una vez más hacia la puerta. Todos los presentes de la cámara, observan cómo Atem se despide, y en cambio el, su vestimenta cambia, llevando puesto su antiguo traje de faraón, y observa a todas y cada una de las personas que había conocido hace más de 5000 años, y finalmente, desaparece.

—Se ha ido—Dice Tea para luego sollozar otra vez.

—Bueno faraón… adiós—Despide Yugi conteniendo sus lágrimas.

Cuando todo había acabado, la luz de la puerta del mundo espiritual se volvió más intensa, tanto que todos los presentes en la cámara tuvieron que cubrirse los ojos.

—¿Qué es lo que pasa? —Pregunta Joey aun cubriendo sus ojos.

—Hermana ¿Qué es lo que sucede con la puerta del mundo espiritual?

—No lo sé. Pero estoy segura de que esto no debería pasar, en este punto la puerta debió cerrarse. —Debaten Marik e Ishizu.

—Faraón ¿Aún sigues ahí?—Pregunta Yugi acercándose a la puerta.

—No Yugi, aléjate de allí, puede ser peligroso—Le dice el abuelo de Yugi.

Yugi se detiene hasta el punto de quedar muy cerca de la luz como para que está lo rodee, intenta ver lo que pasa más allá de la luz. El resto de sus amigos intentan dejar de cubrirse los ojos para observar lo que pasa. Pero cuando lo hacen, la luz se volvió tan pero tan intensa que parecería ser la luz de un sol a solo metros de distancia.

—Aaaaaahhhhh—Todos gritaron al ser afectados por la nueva luz. Pasó alrededor de 10 segundos y aquella luz de la puerta dejó de ser tan intensa como antes, se escucha un sonido de 2 piedras siendo arrastrada, cuando todos en la sala dejaron de cubrirse los ojos, vieron que se trataba de la puerta del mundo de los espíritus que se está cerrando, y al cabo de unos segundos esta se cerró por completo.

—Cielos, qué locura—Comenta Joey al recuperar su visión, Tristán y Tea también recuperan su visión, mientras observan los alrededores de la cámara, pero Tea reacciona de forma sorpresiva y a la vez asustada, al mirar que Yugi no está en el lugar donde lo vio antes.

—Oigan ¿En dónde está Yugi?—Pregunta. Joey y Tristán observan en todas las direcciones de la cámara para ubicarlo, pero no había ni rastro de el.

—¡Yugi!—Llama Joey mientras mira los alrededores, sin embargo, no obtuvo una respuesta por parte del mencionado. El resto también miran a sus alrededores para buscarlo, pero el resultado es el mismo.

—Oigan, No me digan que…—Piensa en una razón Joey el cual abre bastante los ojos cuando se le vino la idea a la mente, antes de terminar su frase, gira lentamente su cuerpo hasta mirar la puerta del mundo espiritual.

—No, no me digan que Yugi… el acaso no…

—Imposible, Yugi… no haría algo así… debaten Tristán y Joey mientras miran la puerta.

—¡Yugi!—Exclama Tea que corre hacia la puerta. Joel y Tristán hacen lo mismo. Entre los tres golpean la puerta con sus puños mientras que con el paso del tiempo, empezaban a llorar.

—¡No estarán diciendo que Yugi…

—… Cruzó la puerta hacia el mundo espiritual?—Completa Duke la oración que iba a decir Bakura.

—¡Yugi!—Exclama su abuelo que en sus ojos comenzaban a descender lágrimas.

—¿Por qué Yugi?... ¿¡Por qué lo hiciste!?

—¡No tenías que hacerlo, no de ese modo!

—¡No tenías que irte de esa manera… ya perdimos a un amigo, no tenías que ti también irte!—Lamentan mucho Joey, Tristán y Tea mientras lloran y siguen golpeando la puerta.

—(¿Tan difícil fue para el dejar ir al faraón que llegó al punto de cruzar la puerta también?)—Piensa Kaiba impactado mientras ve a los mejores amigos de Yugi golpear la puerta—(No, el ya había aceptado que se fuera, debió suceder algo más)

—No lo entiendo… esa puerta es para los espíritus ¿Cómo pudo Yugi cruzar?—Se pregunta Ishizu.

—Hermana ¿Qué es lo que acabó de pasar?

—No lo sé… Marik.

Cuando toda esta situación pareció estar de mal a peor, un terremoto aparece en la cámara del santuario, fragmentos de piedras estaban cayendo desde el techo, todos se impresionan al ver la situación.

—¿Qué es eso?

—Es un terremoto—Vuelven a hablar Bakura y Duke.

De un momento a otro, la lápida donde se encontraban los artículos del milenio se sacude mientras desprende polvo.

—¿Y ahora qué pasa?

—¡Es la lápida del milenio!—Cuando Tristán responde la pregunta de Joey, la lápida se rompe, revelando que en su parte inferior se encuentra un vacío profundo y oscuro. Cuando la lápida se destruye por completo, varios fragmentos de la lápida y los 7 artículos del milenio caen en ese vacío, perdiéndose de vista de los presentes.

—Los artículos se han ido—Comenta Mokuba.

—Al igual que nosotros. Tenemos que salir de aquí. —Comenta Kaiba.

—Pero Yugi aún está…

—No hay tiempo que perder, deprisa vamos—Ordena Kaiba interrumpiendo a Tea. Todos rápidamente empiezan a correr hacia la salida mientras que la cámara se estaba cayendo.

—¡Rápido!—Alienta alguien del grupo mientras corren, escapando justo antes de que una columna sellada el camino hacia los escalones. Mientras todos escapaban, el espíritu de Shadi aparece cerca del agujero donde cayeron los artículos del milenio, y luego este mira la puerta del mundo espiritual, de allí una cortina de humo cubre toda la cámara para luego colapsa.

Mientras tanto, todos logran escapar a último momento, estaban respirando agitados al correr tanto, y mientras descansan miran como la entrada hacia la cámara de la puerta del mundo espiritual fue completamente bloqueada por rocas.

—Ahora que el faraón regresó a su mundo, los artículos del milenio se han sellado para siempre…—Dice con calma Ishizu.

—Pero… ¿Qué hay de Yugi?—Preguntan sus amigos, pero Ishizu pone una cara triste y niega con la cabeza. Los amigos de Yugi y su abuelo empiezan a llorar por la pérdida de su mejor amigo y nieto.

—¡Yugiiiiiiii!—Grita Joey al cielo con todas sus fuerzas… volviendo el ambiente demasiado triste.

…

—Yugi… Yugi… ¿Puedes escucharme?

—¿Shadi... eres tú… qué sucede… dónde estoy? No veo nada...

—Fuiste absorbido por la luz de la puerta de mundo espiritual.

—¿Qué?

—Al ser absorbido, fuiste separado de tu mundo… y como no eres un espíritu, no cruzaste al otro mundo, por lo que has quedado en un limbo.

—No… no puede ser… pero… mis amigos…

—Temo decirte Yugi, pero no te puedo ayudar mucho, nunca ha pasado esto, así que no estoy seguro de qué es lo que tienes que hacer, así que primero que nada, mantén la calma.

—[Se escucha como Yugi estaba a punto de llorar pero este se empieza a tranquilizar]

—Bien, ahora dime qué es lo que vez.

—No veo nada, todo está oscuro.

—Hmm… ya veo.

—No… espera… estoy viendo algo…

—¿Qué es?

—Es… como una pequeña luz, pero está muy lejos, parece… una estrella.

—¿Tienes alguna forma de moverte hacia ella?

—Si, creo que puedo correr hacia ella.

—Entonces ve.

—[Se escuchan los pasos de Yugi mientras corre hacia la luz]

—Shadi… ¿Crees que esa luz me pueda llevar a mi mundo. Volver a aparecer en la puerta?

—…

—¿El resto está bien? Mis amigos… están bien?

—Si Yugi… tus amigos están bien…

—Gracias a Dios… [Sigue corriendo]… ya estoy cerca de la luz, está más grande que antes, ahora parece un túnel. Creo que es la puerta del mundo espiritual.

—Yugi… la puerta está cerrada…

—¿Ah?

—Cuándo cruzaste la puerta, se cerró, y la cámara se vino abajo, ya no hay forma de volverla a abrir…

—No… no puede ser… no… no me lo creo… quiere decir… que… estoy… atrapado…

—No lo sé Yugi, como te dije antes, nunca ha pasado esto, no sé qué hacer, así que tranquilízate, o la situación puede empeorar.

—[Sollozos] ¿Qué debo hacer?

—Dirígete a la luz… puede que sea algo importante.

—[Sollozos] Está bien… voy a cruzar…

—Buena suerte Yugi Muto… la necesitarás…

Y así Yugi llega la luz que ha estado viendo.

…

Se escuchan sonidos de aves mientras la luz del sol aparecen y cae en la cara de Yugi, este se incomoda al recibirlos por lo que cubre su cara con su brazo, mientras lo hace, Yugi intenta despertar, se sienta del lugar donde está acostado, observando que se encuentra sentado en un suelo de madera, mira a su alrededor que se encuentra en una muy pequeña habitación con paredes de piedra, no hay nada allí, sólo 4 ventanas sin cristal situadas en los 4 lados de la habitación. En el medio se haya una escalera que lleva hacia abajo. Yugi medio adormilado mira todo, pero al instante reacciona a la situación.

—¿Qué? ¿En dónde estoy? —Pregunta, sin perder el tiempo, se levanta del suelo para acercarse a una de las ventanas, el sol aún le lastima los ojos, por lo que primero se cubre, y al cabo de unos segundos, sus ojos se adaptan al brillo de la luz solar, y con ello mira el exterior. Observa que se encuentra ubicado en la torre de una capilla, en lo más alto. La impresión por la escena fue tan grande que comenzó a temblar…

Delante de sus ojos, hay casas construidas con ladrillos rojos, las calles idénticas a la Europa medieval.

No había autos, bicicletas, cables de electricidad ni de comunicación. Prácticamente nada mecánico

Mira hacia las calles, viendo a personas pasar, viviendo sus vidas tan pacíficamente, caminos que conectaban unos a otros están bien pavimentados, como si fueran recién construidos. —¿Qué es este lugar? —Vuelve a hablar. Mira más hacia el horizonte, notando algo increíble. Un gigantesco muro, de al menos 50 metros de alto, aunque le cueste creerlo, el muro rodea toda la ciudad, mira hacia todos lados observando que el muro rodea absolutamente todo. Nota que está mayormente arqueado, y en un lado está recto, en medio de aquel muro hay una gran puerta abierta, varias personas pasan por ella, ya sea para salir o entrar. Yugi sigue sin creer todo lo que está viendo, sujeta su cabeza y la sacude tratando de entrar en razón. —¿Qué sitio es este? —Pregunta al ver todo a su alrededor. Yugi se quedó contemplando el lugar alrededor de 10 minutos, luego vuelve a reaccionar ante su situación. Aun si creer lo que ve, opta por bajar de la torre usando las escaleras. Al llegar a la planta baja, observa que la capilla está vacía, no hay nadie salvo el. No le ve nada raro por lo que sale hacia la puerta principal al exterior. Empieza a caminar, preocupado por su situación, mira los diferentes sitios de esta ciudad, desde tiendas hasta casas. Aunque más le llama la atención el gigantesco muro que rodea la ciudad. Por lo que toma un camino hacia ella. Lo más destacado en este asunto, es que varias de las personas de la ciudad ven a Yugi con ojos extraños: lo más probable es que jamás han visto a alguien como Yugi, puede ser por su puntiagudo y colorido cabello rubio, negro y púrpura, o puede ser porque lleva una vestimenta rara, en su mundo simplemente es el uniforme de la secundaria Dominó, pero para la gente de este mundo si se pueden dar la idea de que Yugi es una persona rara. En fin, cualquiera de las 2 cosas hacen que la gente vea raro a Yugi. Y mientras tanto con el, cuando llegó al muro, para su sorpresa, es más grande le lo que creía, tanto en altura como en grosor.

—(¿Qué clase de muro es este? No se parece en nada a lo que haya oído en casa...) —No obstante, los pensamientos de Yugi son acortados cuando un individuo se acerca detrás suyo, colocando su mano en el.

—Oye chico ¿Te ocurre algo? —Pregunta, este sujeto es un hombre de entre 30 y 40 años, cabello rubio corto y tiene una dicha de ser alguien que ha estado bebiendo hace poco. Viste un tipo de uniforme compuesto por una chaqueta marrón, decorada con un símbolo de un escudo con 2 rosas situado en las hombreras, parte izquierda del pecho y uno grande en su espalda, pantalones blancos y botas largas marrones, también usa unos shorts de cuero y varios cinturones del mismo material que se ubican en ciertas partes de su cuerpo.

—¡Este... no, nada! Solo estoy mirando el muro! —Responde Yugi nervioso que se aleja un poco del sujeto.

—¿Mirando? ¿Qué acaso nunca has visto algo así?

—Para serle honesto, no. Es la primera vez que observo algo así. —El hombre empieza a ver raro a Yugi después de su afirmación.

—Chico ¿De dónde vienes?

—Yo, vengo de la ciudad Dominó...

—¿¡Ciudad Dominó!? ¿En qué muro se encuentra esa ciudad?

—¿Muro? No, está equivocado, no hay ningún muro en mi ciudad. —Aquel tipo mira a Yugi más confundido que antes. Cuando estaba a punto de decir algo, se detiene, suspira en alto tratando de comprender la situación y piensa con mente fría.

—A ver niño, dices que no vienes de ningún muro ¿Verdad? Eso quiere decir que... tu viene de... afuera de los muros...

—Bueno, podríamos decir que sí... es más, apenas llevo aquí 15 minutos, no conozco nada de esta ciudad. —El tipo mira seriamente a Yugi, como que si lo que hubiera dicho fuese algo clave. Yugi solo se pone más tenso y nervioso.

—JAJAJAJAJAJAJA —Ríe aquel sujeto. Yugi deja de estar nervioso y queda confundido. —¿¡Dices que vienes de afuera de los muros!? ¡Que buena broma jajajajajaja!

—Este... no entiendo...

—Niño. No existe gente que venga de afuera de los muros. De veras, aquí se encuentra toda la humanidad, jajajaja. —Yugi se sorprende mucho al escuchar eso.

—¿Acaso dijo usted... toda la... humanidad?

—Jajaja... eres muy simpático chico, me caíste bien. Ven, te guiaré hacia la puerta, tal vez te puedas guiar.

El tipo comienza a caminar hacia la puerta donde se puede pasar hacia el otro lado del muro. Yugi más que confundido no tiene más opción que seguir a aquel individuo hacia la puerta. Cuando llegan, Yugi contempla un escenario irreal. El muro que rodea la ciudad donde está, se extiende de izquierda y derecha, se extiende tanto que casi se pierde de vista en el horizonte. Ambos muros siguen un trayecto que pareciese como si formara un círculo gigantesco, siendo un muro que rodea una inmensa cantidad de tierra. Y eso no es todo, observa que también en el norte esta... otra muralla que parece formar un círculo, es más pequeña que en la que está, pero eso no cambiaba el hecho de que también es otro muro gigantesco.

—Mira, en este momento te encuentras en el distrito de _Shiganshina_, ya sabes, la ciudad del sur de la _muralla María_.

—¿Muralla María? ¿Qué es?

—¡Vaya que eres un cabeza dura chico! La muralla María es una de tres murallas que han estado resguardando a la humanidad.

—¿Una de las 3? ¿Quiere decir que hay otras 2?

—Si. La muralla que está frente a ti es la _muralla Rose_. Y hay una más adentro que resguarda la capital, la _muralla Sina_. Bueno ¿Qué acaso eso no te enseñan en la escuela? —Pregunta, pero Yugi se queda en silencio. —Olvídalo. Solo... trata de no llamar mucho la atención, cielos, cambia tu apariencia ¡Mírate! Luces como si fueras algún tipo de lunático, con tu cabello multicolor y puntiagudo, esa ropa azul que llevas puesto, y en especial esa cosa en tu brazo ¿Qué onda con eso?

—¿Qué cosa? —Pregunta Yugi confundido por la última parte, en ello, observa el brazo que le señalo el sujeto. Y allí se da cuenta que... es su disco de duelos. —¡Es... mi disco de duelos! ¡Vino también conmigo! —Exclama Yugi impresionado. Hasta ahora no se ha dado cuenta de que lleva aquel aparato, por lo que explica su sorpresa.

—Chico ¿Me puedes explicar qué es eso en tu brazo? —Pregunta el tipo de forma seria.

—Este... ¡No! Nada. Es solo un juguete. Nada más —Responde Yugi con nervios mientras esconde su disco detrás de él. El sujeto duda un rato, pero decide pasarlo por alto.

—No importa ¡Solo no causes problemas por aquí! Agradece que haya sido yo quien te haya interrogado, porque si hubiese sido alguien más ¡Te hubieras pasado un mal rato!

—Si, claro, lo que usted diga. Gracias por su ayuda señor.

—No hay problema, es el deber de los miembros del _Regimiento de guarnición._ En fin. Cuídate. —Acto seguido, se aleja de Yugi. Este en cambio sigue sin comprender todo esto, pero sabía que era un problema si seguía por allí, así que se aleja del lugar, saliendo de la puerta del distrito de Shiganshina hacia unos prados donde no había más que césped. Se sienta apoyando su espalda en una parte de la muralla María a una distancia considerable de la puerta y se sumerge en sus pensamientos.

…...

Yugi lleva allí más de una hora. Si tendría que decir una hora exacta sería: Que Yugi llegó a este nuevo lugar casi al mediodía, alrededor de las 11 y 30 de la mañana, por lo que ahora son la una de la tarde.

Dejando de lado el tiempo, Yugi ha estallo allí, la depresión se le nota en la cara, y no hace nada más que estar en su mente.

—(Esto no puede estar pasando) —Piensa —(Hace unas horas todo estaba bien... pensé que... solo iba a despedirme del faraón y eso es todo... pero ahora estoy en este lugar. ¿Siquiera seguiré en Japón? No, aquí hablamos en el mismo idioma... entonces... ¿Qué clase de sitio es este?) —Yugi toma un descanso de sus pensamientos, sacando de su bolsillo una baraja de cartas. Observa que la primera carta que está en la baraja es el "Mago oscuro", carta insignia de él y el faraón, dando a entender que es la baraja de cartas que le dio Atem — (Faraón... ¿Lograste llegar al mundo espiritual? ¿O también fuiste transportado a otro lugar? Solo espero que hayas logrado ser liberado) —De allí sonríe con tristeza, aún sin tener idea de qué hacer. Continúa allí sin hacer nada. Hasta que...

—Hola —Saluda una joven voz. Yugi deja de pensar y presta atención a la persona que le acaba de saludar. Ve que a su izquierda hay un joven, posiblemente de su misma edad (15 años (No está confirmada la edad de Yugi en ese punto)) de rostro redondeado, ojos grandes y redondos, de color azul verdoso, piel un poco morena, cabello de color marrón oscuro, corto, y le llega a la nuca, y por la parte delantera se le abre cayendo de forma natural delante de su frente en una especie de estilo "cortina". Viste un traje normal casi como los de los demás civiles, que consiste en pantalones marrones, una camisa verde musgo que se abre en el cuello y un chaleco marrón.

—Hum... Hola... —A Yugi no parece molestarle el chico, pero no sabe qué decirle exactamente bajo esta situación. —Este... ¿Necesitas algo de mí?

—No... nada en especial. Solo pasaba por aquí, y alcancé a verte. Te me hiciste alguien muy curioso. Así que vine a saludarte.

—Oh... ya veo...

—Por cierto ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Me llamo Yugi... Yugi Muto.

—No te he visto por aquí ¿Acabas de mudarte a este distrito?

—Pues... podríamos decir que he llegado aquí hace poco.

—¿Así? ¿De dónde eres?

—Soy de... —De repente, Yugi se interrumpe, al recordar que su hogar no es conocido aquí, no valdría la pena hablar de ello, por lo que opta en decir otra cosa —Bueno... yo... vengo de allá —Responde mientras apunta al muro que está a kilómetros de ellos.

—Entonces vienes de la muralla Rose ¡Vaya! Por cierto ¿Estás bien?

—¿Ah? ¿Por qué me preguntas algo así?

—Es que antes de hablar contigo, noté que estabas triste, por eso creí que algo malo te está pasando.

—No... no es nada, solo que... no estoy acostumbrado a este lugar.

—Supongo que debe ser difícil mudarte aquí cuando ya estabas bien instalado allá.

—Así es... por eso... no estoy de muchos ánimos. —Aquel chico se queda pensando un momento mientras ve a Yugi sonreír de forma triste, teniendo algo en mente —Entonces... déjame ser el primero en darte la bienvenida al distrito de Shiganshina.

—Gracias... supongo...

—Oye ¿Quieres jugar conmigo?

—¿Jugar? No lo sé, no creo que sea el momento para algo así.

—No digas eso, nada consigues estando triste. Ven y juega, aunque sea un rato. —Yugi se queda pensando un momento, intentando tomar una decisión, y mientras lo hace, se levanta mirando a aquel joven.

—Está bien, voy a jugar un rato.

—Genial. Entonces sígueme, conozco un sitio genial —Aquel chico empieza a trotar hacia el interior del distrito Shigashina, Yugi lo sigue no sin antes guardar la baraja que tenía a su bolsillo.

—Por cierto... ¿Quién eres? —Pregunta Yugi mientras corre detrás de él, este lo voltea a ver mientras corre para luego sonreír y decirle:

—Soy Eren... Eren Jaeger.


End file.
